Les gentilles personnes d'SLG
by Angel Darksnow
Summary: Cette fiction est un délire entre une amie et moi du coup il n'y a pas vraiment de résumé désolé... Couple : Angel/Patron, Mathieu/Milie et Pangeek. Review ? (/!\Avec critique construite /!\)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un jour normal se déroulait chez Mathieu Sommet quand soudain deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent de nulle part puis l'une d'elle du nom de Milie mit des oreilles et une queue de chat au Patron, la deuxième fille du nom d'Angel le trouva très mignon.

Angel : Je veux le caresser derrière l'oreille !

Milie : Je te laisse faire !

Angel : Il risque pas de me faire du mal ?

Milie : Bien sûr que non voyoooons ! *rire diabolique*

Angel : Je te crois ! Bizarrement !

Angel sourit puis elle caressa l'oreille du Patron.

Milie : Nous avons perdu Angel.

Angel : Mais non je suis en vie regarde !

Elle dansa comme une folle. Emilie soupira elle avait eu peur.

Angel : Il n'a rien put faire il dort maintenant !

Milie : Trop de puissance en toi!

Angel : Hihi ! Je contrôle les plus grands fauves.

Milie : T'es trop forte

Angel : Merci merci !

Milie : Mais de rien Maîtresse !

Angel : Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Angel !

Milie : C'est pour t'embêter !

Angel : Grr...

Milie : T'inquiètes pas, je t'aime ma Pitite Angel.

Angela: Hihi ! Tu es gentille.

Milie : Hihi !

Angel : Oh mon dieu le Patron se rebèlle ! Sauve toi !

Le Patron arrivait en mode : "J'vais violer la Gamine qui m'a mis des oreilles de chats !"

Milie : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle se cacha derrière Maître Panda qui passait par là. Angel fit de même mais avec le Hippie.

Patron : Bon qui m'a fait ça ?!

Geek *qui passait à côté* : Le Patron est trop drôle comme ça ! Ha ha ha !

Maître Panda : Qu'il est mignon avec ses petites oreilles !

Le Patron s'énerva et il poussa le Drogué.

Patron : C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ! Hein ? Dis-le !

Il l'empoigna Angel et elle ne répondit rien. Milie vit la scène et se sentie coupable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit punie à sa place. Elle décida donc de se montrer.

Milie : C'est moi qui ai commis ce crime ! Je suis prête à en payer le prix. Fais ce que tu veux de moi mais ne touche pas à Angel, elle qui est innocente !

Maître Panda chuchotant : Elle s'y croit pas un peu ?

Geek chuchotant : Un peu...

Angel : Non c'est moi j'adore les chats !

Patron : Je vais te montrer mon loup il va le manger ton chat !

Il la força à le suivre. Milie activa son mode Usain Bolt et elle se mise à courir, jusqu'à se mettre devant le Patron.

Milie : Bon déjà tu lâches Angel et puis tu vas me croire quand je te dis que c'est moi ! Je suis coupable de la chose !

Maître Panda : Qu'est-ce que je fous avec des tarées ?

Geek : Je n'en sais rien...

Le Patron ne la lâchait pas.

Patron : Bon on va faire un teste si elle est vraiment coupable elle se défendra et hurlera et si elle ne l'ai pas je viendrais pour toi !

Angel : Milie...

Il l'emmena quand même avec lui et elle se défenda.

Angel : Laisse moi partir !

Maître Panda : Faudrait p'têtre les aider nan ?

Milie : Lâche là ! Elle est innocente ! Je te jure que si tu la laisses pas tranquille, mon côté Ninja te puniras ! Wootaaaaa !

Maître Panda : A-t-elle pris de la drogue ?

Hippie : Je ne lui en ai pas donné Gros !

Elle foutu un coup de poing au Patron et s'enfuie.

Angel : Je te conseille de courir Emilie !

Milie : SAUVES QUI PEUUUUUUX !

Maître Panda : Finalement elles avaient pas besoin de nous..

Geek : Oui !

Après quelques kilomètres elles arrivèrent dans la chambre du Prof.

Angel : On est en sécurité non ?

Milie : Je penses que oui !

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle poussa la commode jusqu'à la porte juste au cas où il arrivait.

Angel : Ouf... On est dans la chambre du Prof...

Elle sursauta et vit le Prof endormi dans son lit.

Angel : Il est dans son lit !

Milie se mit à paniquer.

Milie : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!..Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!..QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIIIIIIT ?!

Angel mit sa main sur la bouche de son amie.

Angel : Chute tu vas le réveiller !

Milie : Oups.. Désolée..

Un gémissement se fit entendre. Elle regarda Angel avec un air apeurée. Elle se planquèrent dans le placard. Le Prof se réveilla.

Prof : Il y a quelqu'un ?

Milie regarda les tenues qu'il y avait dedans

Milie chuchotant : Putain y'a un tutu rose avec une tête de cygne..

Angel : N'importe quoi...

Elle regarda aussi et pouffe de rire.

Angel : Putain...

Le Prof entendit le bruit, se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit.

Prof : C'est quoi ça ?!

Milie : Ohoh...

Angel était toute rouge et n'osait plus parler.

Prof : Alors ?

Milie : Angel... Euh... On est pas du tout en train de t'espionner ! O... On.. On se cache du Patron.. On est désolées on savait pas que tu étais là..!

Le Prof souris et comprit leur détresse il les aida à se lever car oui elles étaient en mode fétus dans son armoire puis Angel s'assis sur son lit.

Angel : J'ai... Désolé de notre dérangement !

Prof : C'est pas grave mais si la prochaine fois vous pourriez éviter de me réveiller..

Milie : Désolée ! T-T

Prof : Pourquoi il vous poursuit ?

Angel : Milie lui a mit des oreilles de chats sur sa tête... Et je l'ai frappé...

Angel s'attendait à ce qu'il les engueule pour avoir commis ces "crimes". au lieu de ça il se mit à rire.

Prof : Ahahahah..! Serieux ?

Angel : Oui !

Je souris en rougissant.

Milie avec un rire débile : Heheheeee..!

Prof : Mais vous êtes folles ou quoi ?!

Elle se pétrifièrent sur place et se sentèrent coupable

Milie : N'engueule pas Angel ! Je suis la seule coupable, Je lui ai fait des oreilles et une queue de chat, elle, elle lui a donné un poing pour qu'on puisse s'échapper.

Prof : Vous êtes quand même folle !

Angel : Je suis désolé Prof... Mais je voulais jus me sauver et sauver Didi...

Il comprit et nous donna une tisane.

Prof : Vous pouvez rester ici, il ne vous cherchera jamais ici !

Milie : Merciiiiiii ! *gros câlin au prof*

Prof : ..De rien.. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de gueuler comme ça..!

Milie : Oups.. désolée hehe..!

Angel sourit et s'allongea sur le dos, Milie, quant à elle, s'endormis sur le Prof qui lui était gêné. La jeune brune sourit en les regardant. Le Prof décala sur le côté Milie et elle soupirait.

Angel : Bon je pense que le Patron s'est calmé non ?

Je me réveillais lorsque j'entendis le mot "Patron".

Milie : QUOI LE PATRON ?! OÙ ÇA ?! Cachons nouuuuus !

Angel : Chut il est pas là calme toi !

Prof : Je pense qu'avec elle qui gueule toute les deux minutes il vous retrouvera vite.

Milie : Ah... J'ai crûs.. Désolééééééée ! Mais j'y pense.. On va pas rester ici éternellement, un jour on devra partir.

Angel : Oui mai pour l'instant le Patron nous cherche.

Patron (dehors) : Et je vous ais trouver !

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous plait ! Si oui Review :p**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Milie : J'ai le droit de crier cette fois ?

Angel : Euh... Vas-y appel Mathieu !

Angel se bouchait les oreilles. Le Prof fit de même. Milie respirait un bon coup.

Milie : MATHIEU !

Puis elle tomba par terre par manque d'air et de fatigue de gueuler comme une attardée.

Angel : Je pense qu'il a dut entendre !

Elle souriait et sauta au cou du Prof quand elle vis le Patron enfoncer la porte.

Patron : Je vais pouvoir terminer mon viol !

Angel : Kyaaaah !

Elles pointèrent du doigt le Patron tout en criant. On entendit quelqu'un arriver à tout à allure.

Mathieu : Il se passe quoi ici ?!

Angel : Kyaaaaaah !

Le Patron m'avait attrapper le poignet et ne me lâchait plus.

Milie : L-Le-Leuh Patron veut nous v-violer !

Mathieu : Patron ça SUFFIT !

Patron : Non !

Mathieu : Tu fais ce que je te dis ou plus de porno !

Patron : Putain...

Le Patron lacha violemment Angel et s'en alla. Mathieu vint nous voir.

Mathieu : Ça va ? Pas trop de bobo ?

Milie : Moi ça va, même si j'ai un peu mal à la gorge à force de crier!

Mathieu : Je m'en doute.

Angel : Oui tout va bien.

Elle mentait, son poignet était violet et lui faisait horriblement mal mais elle souriait quand même. Mathieu vit le poignet d'Angel, il le prit (là où t'as pas mal) et le leva.

Mathieu : Et c'est quoi ça ?!

Angel : Rien !

Elle regarda Mathieu et fit un grand sourire. Il la fixait.

Mathieu : En es-tu sûre ?..

Milie : Angel..

Angel sourit avec toute ses dents et malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle mentait.

Angel : Oui tout va bien !

Mathieu : Dis moi la vérité !

Elle s'effondra au sol la douleur était trop forte.

Angel : J'ai trop mal !

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers Angel.

Milie : ANGEL ?!

Mathieu : Vite, prof ! Soigne la!

Le Prof regarda son poignet et fit non de la tête.

Prof : Il faut aller à l'hôpital Mathieu !

Mathieu : Ok garde la petite !

Mathieu prit Angel dans ses bras et courra le plus vite possible vers sa voiture.

Milie : Angel.. Non.. JE VEUX VENIR AVEC TOI..!

Elle commençait à les rejoindre, le prof lui prit le poignet, elle le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux. Il lui fit un "non" de la tête.

Milie criant de toutes ses forces : ANGEL !

Mathieu était parti à l'hôpital.

Milie : Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire !

Prof : Admettons que tu ailles là-bas, tu feras quoi ? T'es doctoresse peut-être ?!

Milie : Je..

Prof : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, donc tu vas rester là et attendre le coup de fil de Mathieu.

Milie : Mais j'ai peur pour elleuuuh !

Elle se roule sur le lit tandis que le Prof désespèrait.

Prof : Calme toi ! Tout va bien se passer, crois moi.

Le Prof lui sourit mais Mathieu appela, les résultats pour le poignet d'Angel n'étaient pas très positif.

Mathieu : Prof je dois rester un peu plus longtemps car elle doit se faire platrer le poignet

Prof : D'accord, j'espère qu'ils vont faire vite car elle commence à péter un câble la petite..

Ils raccrochent puis le Prof regarda Milie.

Milie : Alors ?! Il a dit quoi ?!

Prof : Euh..! Ils vont mettre un peu plus de temps que prévu.. Ils lui plâtrent le poignet !

Milie : AAAAAAAAAAH ! Ils ont intérêts à se grouiller le cul !

Le Patron entendu que Mathieu n'était plus là et il allât voir le Prof.

Patron : Je l'ai bien amoché la petite en faite !

Prof : Tu comptes faire de même avec "elle" ?!

Milie se cachait derrière le Prof tout en tremblant.

Patron : Non je veux juste la violer !

Milie s'apprêtais à crier, le Prof s'en doutait et se boucha donc les oreilles.

Milie : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Patron : Je suis insensible à tes cris car je suis immuniser !

Le Prof *pensant* : Ça pose problème ça..

Milie *pensant* : Mathieu, reviens vite s'il te plait..!

Milie se mit à pleurer. Le Prof ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le Patron s'avança de Milie et poussa le Prof. Elle eût la peur de sa vie, elle voulût lui donner un coup de pied mais elle n'eût pas le courage car elle avait trop peur, elle fût paralysée. Il se rapprocha et la plaqua au mur.

Patron : Tu es bonne petite !

Milie : Vas-t'en !

Milie *pensant* : Le Prof ne peut rien faire, le Patron n'obéira jamais ! Je suis fichue.

Prof : T'inquiète pas Milie !

Le Prof allât devant le Patron et le ficha dehors. Elle sauta dans les bras du Prof et le serra fort.

Milie : Merciiiiiii !

Prof : De rien Milie !

Milie : Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? Et Mathieu doit te rappeler ?

Prof : Je ne pense pas et il ne me la pas dit...

Milie : J'ai peur que le Patron revienne.

Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa sa tête pour la réconforter.

Prof : Chut...

Elle le serra fort et se mise à pleurer de peur.

Prof : Chut je te protégerais !

Milie : Merciiiiii...!

Prof : De rien !

Il sourit et lui fit un bisou sur le front ce qui la fit rougir. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avec toutes mes dents.

Prof : Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Milie : Je... euh... Je peux te dessineeeyyyyy ?

Prof : Bien sûr !

Il ebouriffa ses cheveux et il se remit à bosser. Elle se mit à dessiner.

Milie *pensant* : Je me demande comment va Angel. Je dois croire en elle ! Elle est forte !

Mathieu et Angel revenaient à la maison essoufflés et elle regarda le Geek qui hurla de terreur en voyant l'état de Mathieu.

Geek : MATHIEU EST BLESSE !

Tout le monde se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Milie : MATHIEU ?! Que s'est-il passé ?!

Angel : On s'est fait coursé... Mon poignet n'a pas pût être soigné...

Mathieu : J'ai mal...

Tout le monde : Par qui ?!

Milie *en pleurant* : JE VAIS LES TUER !

Angel : S'il vous plait il est très gravement blessé j'ai besoin... D'aide...

Elle tomba sur le ventre à cause du poids de Mathieu qui la faisait tomber au sol.

Milie : VITE ! Il faut les amener dans la chambre du prof pour les soigner !

Angel : Emmenez d'abord Mathieu moi je peut attendre...

Du sang coula de sa bouche et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Milie : C'EST QUI LES CONNARDS QUI VOUS ONT FAIT ÇA ?!

Prof : Milie ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas rien arranger comme ça !

Ils emmenèrent les deux blessés dans la chambre du Prof afin de les soigner. Milie parti dehors chercher l'homme ou les hommes qui ont fait ça sans que personne ne la voien mais le Patron l'avait suivi.

Patron : Gamine reviens ! Angel a besoin de toi !

Milie : Dégage ! C'est ta faute tout ça.. J'TE DÉTESTES !

Elle se mise à pleurer.

Patron : Gamine...

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Patron : Je veux venger Angel aussi ! Faisons un pacte ! J'arrête d'essayer de vous violez et en échange on fais la paix ok ! Tu ne pourra pas les battres seule !

Milie : Patron.. Je suis désolée..!

Patron : C'est rien gamine, allez viens on va voir Angel.

Milie : Oui.

Ils partirent dans la chambre du prof.

Mathieu était soigner mais j'étais en très mauvais état.

Angel : Milie ! Viens là s'il te plait...

Elle s'approcha d'Angel.

Angel *murmurant à son oreille* : Je pense pouvoir me soigner seule mais il faut que tu fasse sortir tout les autre !

Elle ne comprit pas mais elle le fit quand même. Elle les poussa tous vers l'extérieur de la chambre.

Milie : TOUT VA BIEN VOUS POUVEZ DISPOSER ! MERCI !

Après que tout le monde soit partis elle regarda Angel dans les yeux.

Angel : Maintenant regarde bien !

Elle se soigna avec des pouvoirs surnaturel. Milie ouvrit la fenêtre puis se mit à gueuler pour pas que les autres ne se doutent de quelque chose.

Milie : J'AIME LES CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPS !

Elle referma la fenêtre et revint vers Angel.

Milie : Puis-je avoir des explications ?

Angel : Ben je crois que je suis mi-humaine mi-ange...

Elle était choquée pendant un petit moment puis se ressaisit, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Milie : Nom de Dieu ! T'es trop cooooooooool !

Angel sourit et se rappela d'une chose.

Angel : Surtout tu ne dis rien à personne compris !

Milie leva sa main droite en signe de jurration.

Milie : Je te le promets !

Angel : Merci ! Tu peux faire revenir les autres !

Elle lui sourit. Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

Milie : Vous pouvez revenir !

Mathieu : De quoi avait vous parlez ?

Angel : Rien t'inquiète !

Milie : Mais c'est entre fille !

Mathieu : Mais je veux savoir...

Milie : Mais c'est très personnel ! C'est des trucs de filles.

Elle fit les yeux du chat potté.

Mathieu : Ok ! Je demanderais à Angel de tout me dire !

Angel : Je ne te dirais rien !

Milie se mit devant Angel.

Milie : Y a rien à savoir !

Angel : C'est sûr ! Rien du tout à part que j'ai mes menstru !

Patron : Et merde...

Milie : Oui voilà ! Hehehe..!

Mathieu : M'ouais...

Angel : Tu ne me crois pas ?!

Mathieu : Si si !

Milie : Et si on allait dehors ?! TOUS ENSEMBLE TOUS ENSEMBLE TOUS ENSEMBLE HE !

Angel : Je peux rester à l'appart' ! J'ai pas envie de sortir...

Mathieu : Moi non plus...

Geek : Pareil que les deux je dois rejoindre des gens sur L.O.L !

Patron : Je t'accompagne Gamine !

Hippie : J'viens Gros !

Panda : Je vous suis !

Prof : Je reste avec les deux blessés !

Milie *souriant* : On revient vite, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Elle prit la main du Panda et du Patron et couru vers la porte d'entrée pendant que le Hippie suivait à sa façon..

Patron : Hey Gamine du calme..

Milie : Ok, on va retrouver ces fils de pute et les défoncer ! qui me suit ?!

Panda : J'en suis !

Patron : Moi aussi !

Hippie : J'aime pas la violence !

Milie : Ok, on se sépare pour plus de chance ?

Patron : Tu as raison ! Je vais avec toi on ne sait jamais !

Panda : Je vais à gauche !

Hippie : Droite Gros !

Ils allèrent dans leurs direction respective sauf le Patron et Milie.

Milie *montrant devant moi* : On va par là ?

Patron : C'est toi qui décide Gamine !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Pendant ce temps à l'appart' des Sommet.

Geek : Angel ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Elle parti voir ce que le Geek voulait.

Geek : Tu peux m'aider avec Wifi ?

Angel : Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Geek : Ben... Regarde !

Le chat était couché sur le clavier. Elle rit doucement.

Angel : Ok je l'enlève !

J'enlevai le chat puis le Geek se remit à jouer directement sans même me remercié. Soudain le téléphone sonna, elle répondit.

Angel : Allô ?

? : Angel ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Celui qui t'a agressé toi et ton cher Mathieu !

Pendant ce temps Milie et le Patron cherchaient, en vain, une personne inconnue de tous.

Milie : Je te jure que si je le choppe, JE LUI DÉFONCE SA RACE !

Patron : Calme toi, gamine..

Milie : Non j'me calmerai pas! On touche pas à Mathieu et surtout pas À ANGEL !

Le Patron *posant sa main sur son épaule* : On veut tous les venger.. Mais c'est pas en s'énervant que ça va s'arranger..

Milie : Patron... Désolée..

Patron : Gamine...

Patron *pensant* : Putain je commence à devenir amoureux... Merde ce sentiment n'était pas revenu depuis mon ex... Mais bon je la trouve plutôt bonne !

Le Patron devenu un peu rouge puis continua sa route mais sans faire attention il rentra dans un homme grand et fort.

? : Tu me veux quoi le minus !

Milie avec un air énervé : Excusez-le monsieur, il est un peu perdu dans ses pensées en ce moment..!

Patron : Gamine..

L'inconnu la prit par le cou.

? : Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton la morveuse..!

Milie : Gnnh..

Le Patron frappa l'inconnu et il la prit dans ses bras et la porta en courant jusqu'à un de ses bordels. Elle le pris dans ses bras en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Milie : Merci... Patron..!

Patron : ...De.. De rien..! ... Ne pleures pas..

Milie : Patron.

Le Patron fût gêner puis réussi à se rappeler pourquoi l'homme les avait aggresser. Elle vit que le Patron n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Milie : Il y a un problème ?

Patron : Je sais le prénom du mec qui nous a agressé ! Il s'appelle Mathias !

Milie : QUEUWA ?! ... Mais c'est qui ?

Patron : Un ancien client qui n'a jamais payé et du coup il me doit du frics...

Milie : Mais alors pourquoi il nous agresse ?! Il devrait se faire tout petit.. Je sais pas moi..!

Patron : C'était aussi l'ex d'Angel... Et vu qu'il sait que je la fréquente ben il veut se venger sur moi...

Milie :... Et si genre... C'était lui le gros connard qui a agressé Angel et Mathieu ?!

Patron : Il n'y a pas de doute c'est lui !

La colère de Milie monta de plus en plus. Elle prit la main du Patron et fonça.

Milie : JE VAIS LE DÉFONCER !

Patron : Arrête ! Calme toi il nous faut un plan !

Milie : On va chercher les autres...? Mais j'y pense .. On s'est pas donné de point de rendez-vous...

Elle se mit en pose déprime.

Patron : Je les contacte ne t'inquiète pas !

Il appela Maître Panda et il discuta avec la peluche d'un plan tous les deux.

Maître Panda : Ok, bien reçu, j'appelle le Hippie même si... ça sert à rien ..

Il appela le Hippie mais il avait été enlevé par l'homme que le Patron et Milie avait vu tout à l'heure.

Maître Panda : Allô ? Hippie ?

Mathias : Si tu veux retrouver ton pote le Hippie amène moi Angel et ton pote vêtu de noir, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui..

Maître Panda : N'y compte même pas !

Mathias : Comme tu voudras..

Il donna des coups de pieds au pauvre Hippie innocent.

Hippie : AAH ! Arrêtes ça, gros ! C'est pas cool !

Maître Panda : ORDURE !

Mathias : Maintenant si tu veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de pire emmène moi Angel et l'autre con !

Maître Panda : J'ai pas le choix...

Mathias : J'aime mieux ça. Rejoins moi devant la maison 17 de la rue des potirons et avec la marchandise !

Il raccrocha.

Maître Panda : Putain ça existe vraiment comme rue ?!

Il appela le Patron.

Patron : Putain tu fous quoi ?

Maître Panda : Je sais où se cache la cible, écoutes, j'ai un plan mais pour ça on a besoin d'Angel.

Patron : Angel ? Pourquoi ?

Maître Panda : Je t'expliquerais tout en chemin avec elle !

Patron : Ok..

Ils coupent, rentrèrent à l'appart', prirent Angel avec eux et laissèrent Milie à l'appart'.

Angel : Patron où on vas ?

Patron : On va te venger toi et le gamin !

Maître Panda : Le "suspect" a enlevé le Hippie mais j'ai un plan, tu nous suis ?

Angel : Je... Je...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Patron : Gamine ça va ?

Elle baissa la tête et lâcha quelques larmes.

Angel : Je ne veux pas le revoir !

Maître Panda *pensant* : Merde.. C'était pas prévu ça..

Maître Panda : Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Angel : C'est trop horrible... Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir il m'a trop fait de mal...

Elle se retourna et s'apprêtait à retourner dans l'appart' mais le Patron l'a rattrapa par le t-shirt.

Patron : On a besoin de toi !

Angel : Laisse moi tu me fais mal !

Patron : Si on ne fait rien il risque de recommencer..

Maître Panda : Il risque de s'en prendre à tous tes proches.

Maître Panda *pensant* : D'ailleurs le Hippie va pas tenir..

Patron : Je te promets qu'une fois la vengeance faite il ne fera plus rien. Il ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Patron *pensant* : En tout cas ça calmera la seconde gamine..

Maître Panda : On te laisse décider, mais bon après si tu veux que tout le monde souffre par ta faute, c'est ton problème.

Elle réfléchis à la dernière phrase de Maître Panda puis pleura encore plus.

Angel *en pleure*: Je veux pas que d'autres personnes souffre par ma faute...

Maître Panda *pensant* : Pourquoi d'autres personnes ?

Patron : Gamine calme toi ! Viens avec nous et personne ne souffrira !

Angel : D... D'accord !

Maître Panda : Ok c'est parti, ne t'en fais pas ça va bien se passer.. pour nous bien sûr !

Ils suivirent Maître Panda.

Patron : Ok gamin, c'est quoi le plan ?

Maître Panda : Donc en gros le mec veut échanger le Hippie contre Angel et veut te péter la gueule pour je ne sais quelle raison.. Mais on ne peut pas échanger Angel, donc on va échanger nos vêtements toi et moi, je vais me présenter avec Angel à lui, toi tu vas te planquer pour lui défoncer sa race par derrière..

Patron : Mais il va trouver ça bizarre que tu ne sois pas présent..

Maître Panda : Oui je sais bien mais il suffit juste qu'il soit débile..

Patron : Tss..

Elle soupira puis marcha la tête bass,e elle ne voulait pas regarder devant elle.

Patron : Gamine ça va ?

Angel : Hum...

Maître Panda : Alors .. On est arrivé à la rue des Potirons ! Faut trouver une maison blanche, n°17 ! Mais avant on échange nos vêtements ou vous avez un plan beaucoup mieux ?

Angel : Énervez moi...

Patron : Quoi ?!

Angel : Dès qu'on sera devant Mathias énervez moi...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en se demandant pourquoi l'énerver.

Maître Panda : Comme tu veux.

Ils cherchèrent l'endroit de rendez-vous.

Patron *pointant devant lui* : J'ai trouvé les gamins c'est juste là..

Elle regarda devant elle, de mauvais souvenirs revinrent d'un coup puis elle s'avança.

Mathias : Angel ça fait longtemps !

Angela : Oui c'est sûr...

Maître Panda : Amène le Hippie que je me débarrasse d'eux..

Patron : Connard de Panda traitre.

Maître Panda : Bah oui, tu as crûs quoi ? J'ai toujours voulus me débarrasser d'Angel.

Patron : Ordure.

Maître Panda : Tu peux en faire tout ce que tu veux, y compté la violer, la battre, la filmer pour la mettre sur des sites de cul, mais amène moi le Hippie, il est mon seul but.

Patron au Panda (murmurant) : Tu vas loin là.

Panda au Patron : Je crois qu'elle va péter un câble.

Angel bouillonnait de l'intérieur quand soudain elle éclata et des ailes d'anges apparurent dans son dos mais elles étaient en acier. Elle sauta sur Mathias et commençai à l'étrangler pendant que ses sbires essayaient de l'en empêcher elle les balayais à grands coups d'ailes.

Patron : Panda va chercher le Hippie !

Panda : Ok j'y vais ! HIPPIE !

Hippie : Attention Gros, t'es poursuivis.

Panda *fonçant* : AAAAAAAAAAH !

Il prit le Hippie sur son épaule et défonça à coup de pied les sbires qui le poursuivaient .

Panda : PANDA KICK !

Hippie : Bien joué, Gros !

Panda : Merci !

Patron : Angel c'est bon tu peux arrêter de l'étrangler !

Angel : Jamais tant qu'il ne sera pas mort !

Elle continua de l'étrangler en serant mson emprise de plus en plus. Le Patron sépara Angel de Mathias.

Patron : Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon..

Maître Panda *pensant* : Ok, je pense que je ne vais plus jamais l'énerver !

Ils partirent de chez Mathias puis Angel s'évanouie dans les bras du Patron.

Patron : Elle s'est évanouie !

Panda : Elle a dut utiliser beaucoup de force non ?

Patron : Ouais.. Bon on rentre.

Il la porta en mode princesse.

Pendant ce temps à l'appart.

Milie était ligotée à une chaise.

Milie : PUTAIN ! RELÂCHEZ MOI!

Mathieu : Non ! Tu restes là !

Milie : Mais bordel ! Je veux juste aller les aider ! JE VAIS DÉFONCER LA GUEULE AU MEC !

Geek : Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir seuls..

Milie : Grr.. RELÂCHEZ MOOOOIIIIIIIII !

Mathieu : Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait, mes oreilles en peuvent plus !

Angel et les autres rentrèrent à l'appart' et Milie la vit dans les bras du Patron.

Mathieu : Tu vois ils sont là !

Patron : Oui mais Angel a usé beaucoup de force... Du coup elle s'est évanouie...

Milie était redevenue "calme".

Milie : Maintenant vous pouvez ME DÉTACHER ?!

Mathieu la détacha.

Milie : Faudrait ptêtre l'amener dans la chambre du prof, juste en cas !

Le Patron l'ignora et emmena Angel dans sa chambre. Il la déposa dans son lit et veilla sur elle.

Patron : Je veilles sur toi ne t'inquiète pas...

Milie *pensant* : Ouais c'est ça, ignores moi..

Milie : J'vais prendre l'air pour pas repéter un câble !

Personne ne l'entendit. Elle parti dehors faire un tour jusqu'au parc le plus proche.

Milie : C'est le fait d'être ignorée qui m'énerve ? D'habitude je m'en fous..

Mathias arriva et s'assit à côté de Milie.

Mathias : On est deux...

Milie : Que t'arrives-t-il..?

Elle regarda la personne juste à côté d'elle puis la reconnue et se leva brusquement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Milie : Je te reconnais toi ! T'es celui qui nous a agressé avec le Patron ! Tu veux prendre ta revanche c'est ça ?! Saches que je suis prête !

Mathias : Calme toi je viens en ami !

Il sourit, son sourire était franc.

Mathias : Angel est dangereuse... Quand elle s'énerve...

Il avait un regard noir.

Mathias : Je dois te sauver d'elle !

Milie : Meuh non, n'importe quoi ! Elle est aussi adorable qu'un ange, d'où son nom !

Mathias : Sauf que lorsqu'elle se met en colère elle peut dévaster tout ce qui l'entoure. Des ailes d'acier sortent de son dos et elle devient incontrôlable.

Milie : Non.. C'est impossible !

Elle se rappela du moment où elle lui avait dit qu'elle était mi-ange mi-humaine.

Milie : On peut pas faire quelque chose ?!

Mathias : Je ne pense pas...

Milie : Mais il suffit juste qu'elle reste calme, non ?

Mathias : Oui mais un rien peut l'énerver fait attention...

Milie : Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va la garder sous contrôle avec les autres !

Milie pensant : En tout cas ça doit être moins pire que mon cas.. Par chance je me contrôle..

Milie : C'est peut-être juste toi qui l'énerve, elle te déteste, faudrait qu'elle ne pense pas à toi. C'est un autre problème ça..

Mathias : Mais... Je veux te protéger !

Milie : Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je te hais jusqu'à maintenant donc pourquoi me protéger ?

Mathias : Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression d'être avec une deuxième Angel...

Milie pensant : Il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de son ennemie ?

Milie : Je vois.. Mais surtout ne t'en fais pas, on fera attention, je vais en parler avec les autres !

Mathias : Je te fais confiance...

Il partit chez lui et sourit à Emilie.

Milie pensant : Il peut être gentil quand il le veut..

Milie : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas le temps de me calmer ici, j'vais rentrer, c'est plus urgent que mon problème.. qui n'est je n'sais quoi.

Elle repartie à l'appart'

Milie : Chui rentrééééée !

Angel : Milie !

Elle sauta dans ses bras.

Angel : Tu m'as fait peur tu étais où ?

Elle lui fit un câlin.

Milie : T'en fais pas, j'étais juste dehors, je me sentais un peu énervée je sais pas pourquoi .. Sinon ça va toi ?

Angel : Oui t'inquiète pas !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Milie : Angel ? Tu es sure que ça va..?

Angel : Oui pourquoi ?

Milie : Tu.. Tu as des larmes aux yeux..

Angel : Ah bon ?! Pourtant je vais bien !

Milie : Surement des larmes de joie..!

Milie pensant : Ce que je ne peux pas avoir..

Elle serra Angel plus fort.

Angel : Hé... Tu vas bien ?

Milie : Non.. Euh Oui ! Ça va super !

Angel la lacha.

Milie pensant : Arrete de déprimer ! ...

Angel : Tu peux tout me dire !

Emilie souriant : Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas!

Angela : Ok ! Si tu as quelque chose dis le moi !

Milie : Ne t'en fais pas !

Milie pensant : Ouuh.. J'ai eu chaud !

Milie : Bon c'est pas tout mais j'm'ennuie!

Angel : Tu peux aller voir Mathieu !

Milie pensant : Ah mais maintenant que j'y pense. Il me suffit juste d'en parler à Mathieu, il se chargera de tout dire aux autres sans devoir laisser Angel de coté !

Milie : C'est ce que je vais faire! Où qu'il est ?

Angel : Il doit sûrement être dans sa chambre !

Milie souriant : D'accord merci !

Milie parti vers la chambre de Mathieu. Elle respira un bon coup et toqua.

Mathieu : Entrez.

Elle entra et referma derrière elle.

Milie : J'ai à te parler c'est très important..

Mathieu : Viens t'asseoir !

Il tapota la place à côté de lui.

Elle s'asseya à coté de lui.

Mathieu : De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Milie : ... On a un gros problème.. Mais ... Promets moi de ne rien dire à Angel...

Mathieu : C'est promis.

Elle lui expliqua ce que Mathias lui avais dit.

Milie : Si tu pouvais faire passer le message aux autres personnalités, ça m'arrangerais..

Mathieu : Très bien je leur dirais fais moi confiance !

Il sourit, elle lui sourit aussi.

Milie : Merci ! ... Bon j'y vais, je vais me promener encore une fois !

Mathieu : D'accord.

Elle parti de la chambre et de l'appart pour aller faire un tour en ville. Angel l'avais vu partir puis alla voir Mathieu.

Angel : Elle va où Milie ?

Mathieu : Elle va se promener comme d'habitude, t'en fais pas.

Angel : J'ai peur pour elle...

Mathieu : Ne t'en fais pas, sinon tu n'as qu'à aller la rejoindre..

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Milie.

Milie parlant doucement : J'sais pas pourquoi mais je me sent énervée..

Une petite fille arriva vers Milie en pleurant.

? : Madame est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?

Elle se baissait pour se mettre à sa taille.

Milie : Oui bien sûr, que t'arrive-t-il ?

? : Je cherche ma grande soeur Angel... Elle est partie de la maison et... Et maman veut qu'elle rentre...

Milie : La Angel ?! Je sais où elle est, suis moi.

Elle lui prit la main et partie en direction de l'appart.

Milie pensant : Ça va mal se passer je le sent ..

A l'appart tout partait en cacahuète le Patron voulait violé Angel, le Geek était déprimé à cause du démon qui embrassait Mathieu.

Je rentrais à l'appart avec la petite fille main dans la main.

Milie : Je suis ren...trée..? PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

Angel : On a eut un problème... Ils ont bu ça !

Elle montra une fiole verte.

Milie : Oh putain .. On verra ça plus tard ! Il y a une petite fille qui voulait te voir, elle dit être ta sœur.

Elle mit la petite devant Angel.

Angel : Liliane ? Mais ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Angel était très déroutée car elle se souvenait avoir brûlé sa maison après sa crise de colère.

Milie : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Angel : Elle n'est pas réelle... C'est impossible !

Liliane : Sœurette...

Angel : DÉGAGE !

Milie mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Angel.

Milie : Angel ! Calme-toi ! Elle est belle et bien réelle ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

Angel : Non... Elle ne l'ai pas ! J'avais eût une crise de colère et j'avais brûler notre maison pendant que mes parents et ma sœur dormait... C'est comme ça que je les ait tué...

Milie pensant : Ça va si loin ?!

Elle la prit dans ses bras.

Milie : Calme-toi... Je t'assure qu'elle est réelle, sinon je ne la verrais pas..

Milie regarda la petite.

Milie : Tu peux nous dire comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

Liliane : Ben... Elle a raison je suis morte mais je suis devenu un ange tout comme toi grande soeur !

Angel : Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?!

Milie : Ça choque que moi le fait qu'il y ait deux anges ..?

Milie pensant : J'y pense.. Si Angel se transforme en "ange destructeur" quand elle pique une crise.. C'est pareil pour sa sœur ?.. J'ai peur de lui demander..

Angel : Moi aussi...

Liliane : Je reste avec toi grande soeur ! Et non je ne suis pas comme Angel Milie !

Milie : Ah je croyais comme vous êtes sœurs... Hein ?! Mais.. T-Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?!

Trop tard la petite était déjà partie.

Milie : PUTAIN ELLE A DISPARUE ! Angel, tu l'as vues partir ?

Angel : Elle est reparti au ciel...

Milie : Tu veux dire qu'on la reverra plus ? Mais alors.. Pourquoi est-elle venue ?!.. Je comprends rien..

Angel : Pour que tout le monde sache que j'ai tué mes parents dans un incendie que j'ai déclenché sous une crise de colère !

Milie : Non ne dis pas ça, ..

Milie pensant : "Tu devrais lui dire ce que TOI tu as fait.." Lâches moi !

Milie : C'est ta sœur, je suis sûre qu'elle est aussi gentille que toi, elle n'a peut-être pas pût dire la raison ..

Angel : Je te l'assure... C'est bien cette raison...

Milie : Bon d'accord.. Je te crois mais c'est bizarre quand même ..

Dans ma tête :

"Elle t'a dit son "secret" tu devrais lui dire le tien comme tu es son "amie".."

Fiches moi la paix ! Elle a pas besoin de savoir "ça"..

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça toi non plus, fais le ou je m'en charge."

Tu n'y arriveras pas, sale monstre !

Irl :

Milie avait ses mains sur la tête comme si elle avait une souffrance au crâne.

Angel : Milie ! Répond moi ça va ? Mathieu !

Mathieu arriva vers les deux jeunes filles.

Mathieu : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Milie : Arrêtes ça sale monstre ! **Je m'amuse bien moi..** DÉGAGES ! Je te jures que si tu fais quoi que ce soit.. **Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose..hehehe..**

Elle se mit à genoux toujours les mains sur la tête, elle pleurait.

Milie : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Sale monstre !

Angel la prit dans ses bras et la calma.

Angel : Chut... Emilie calme toi s'il te plait...

Mathieu : Si c'est une personnalité multiple laisse la sortir...

Milie : NON ! Surtout pas..! **T'es chiante, je veux m'amuser moi..** Je te laisserais jamais sortir, tu restes là ! **Sinon quoi ?**

Elle sortit un couteau de sa poche.

Milie : SINON JE LE PLANTE DANS MON CŒUR !

Angel la regarda avec les larmes aux yeux.

Angel : Non...

Elle pleura.

Mathieu : Putain déconnes pas !

Milie parti en courant de l'appart avec le couteau dans sa main.

Milie : **Putain tu vas où là ?!** Loin de l'appart pour pas que tu "t'amuses" ! J'ai décidé de vivre "seule", je veux pas leurs faire de mal.. J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas suivies.. **moi j'espère que oui** **.. Ça deviendra intéressant hehehe..**

Milie pleurait. Angel la suivit discrètement. Elle voulais savoir ce que son amie avait.

Milie :. **.. J'aime pas quand tu dis rien..** Mais c'est.. Ma maison d'il y a 8ans..!

Le mal de crâne revint, elle mit ses mains sur sa tête.

Milie : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NON JE VEUX PAS VOIR CES IMAGES ! Elles me hantent !

Angel la regarda puis pleura.

Angel : Milie...

Milie : **Pourquoi tu fais ça alors qu'il y a personne ?!** Et pourquoi agir aujourd'hui..? **Tu te souviens d'il y a 8ans..** JE VEUX PAS M'EN SOUVENIR ! **Je les ais tous...**

Elle planta son couteau dans sa jambe.

Milie : **AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Sale petite pute..!** Je me demande si y'a des gens par ici.. **Réfléchis c'est une forêt paumée y'a personne..** T'as raison..

Elle rentra dans son ancienne maison. Angel la suivait toujours puis des larmes tombèrent sur le sol.

Angel : Je vais t'aider...

Milie lâcha son couteau de peur.

Milie : Que...Qu'est-ce que...

? : Milie ?! Tu es revenue ?! Ma chérie!

La personne la prit dans ses bras. Milie mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la poussa.

Milie : T'es qui imposteur ?!

? : Mais enfin.. Je suis ta mère..

Angel regarda la scène puis intervenu.

Angel : Si elle dit que vous êtes un imposteur c'est que vous en êtes un !

Milie : Angel.. ?! **Enfin de quoi s'amuser..** LA FERME !

Milie regardait la femme avec un regard noir.

Milie : Toi ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, ton petit jeu de marche pas, j'ai ... J'ai tué toute ma famille i ans y compris ma mère !

Angel la regardait puis posa une main sur ton épaule.

Angel : Je te comprends ! C'est un esprit que tu peux toucher et pour le battre il faut hurler en ultra son !

Soudain la "mère" sauta sur Angel et commença à l'étrangler.

"Mère" : La ferme !

Milie pensant : Il me suffit juste de hurler ? Comme d'habitude..?

Elle prit son souffle.

Milie : Aaah...

Milie pensant : Quoi ?! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à crier ? Angel a besoin d'aide..!

Milie : **Ne comptes pas crier petite garce.. Ça devient enfin intéressant..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Angel perdait de plus en plus d'air puis soudain elle réussi à hurler.

Angel : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

L'esprit disparut, Angel était enfin libre, Milie couru vers elle, elle la prit dans ses bras.

Milie : Angel ?! Ça va..?

Angel : Oui très bien, un peu mal à la gorge... Mais ça va t'inquiète pas !

Milie : Ouf.. Tu m'as fait peur.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Dans ma tête :

 **J'peux la tuer ?** NAN TAGGLE ! **Allez .. Elle est comme toi ça m'énerve..** Justeuument ! J'ai enfin trouvé une personne qui me ressemble. **gnagnagnaaa**

Angel : Je me baladais puis j'ai entendu ta voix ! Et du coup je me suis diriger vers toi !

Elle sourit puis la prit dans ses bras. Elles se firent un câlin tout en souriant.

Milie : Tu devrais rentrer à l'appart, les autres vont s'inquiéter pour toi..

Angel : J'ai pas tellement envie...

Milie : Pourquoi ? C'est encore bordélique ?

Angel : Oui... Je peux rester avec toi ?

Milie : Oui, je pense que tant que tu es là ma seconde personnalité ne fera rien..

Milie tout bas : Hehehe...

Angel : Oui !

Angel pensant : Moi aussi j'en ai de personnalités multiples... Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

Milie : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'viens d'me souvenir que j'avais un rendez-vous ! Ça te déranges pas de m'attendre là ? Je serais pas longue promis!

Milie bas : Si jamais je lui dis avec qui elle me tuera..

Milie pensant : **Bonne idée hehehe...**

Angel : D'accord...

Elle resta là planter puis s'assis sur le sol et réfléchis.

Angel pensant : Comment pouvoir lui dire ?

Mike (personnalité multiples) : Lui dire quoi ?!

Milie parti en direction du parc pour rejoindre Mathias.

Milie pensant : J'avais oublié que je devais lui dire que c'était bon pour Angel. Il va me taper si je le fais trop attendre.. _Je veux pas me faire taper moi bouuuuh..!_

Elle réfléchit encore.

Angel pensant : Tu ne te souviens pas Mike ?

Mike : Non...

Mathias été assis sur un banc à attendre Milie.

Milie : *essoufflée* Désolée ..! J'étais... occupée à faire ..un truc..! *s'écroule*

Mathias : T'inquiète j'ai du temps devant moi !

Elle était plutôt loin de lui pour le protéger de sa seconde personnalité.

Milie : Ouf..! J'ai tout dit à Mathieu, il va en parler aux autres, tout est Ok!

Dans ma tête :

 **Tu comptes lui dire ce que je pense ..?** Je... je sais pas.. _Non ! Il va nous détester après !_ **Toi, ta gueule la chialeuse..**

Irl :

Milie avait un mal de crâne horrible à cause de ses personnalité mais elle fit semblant de rien. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Mathias : Hé ça va ?

Milie : AAAH ! N-n-ne t'approches pas !

Elle recula le plus possible.

Milie pensant : **On y est presque hehehe...** Non ! Il va avoir peur lui aussi...

Milie : Et..Tout va bien..

Mathias : Attends tu n'as pas l'air en forme...

Milie : Tout va bien...! **Mis à part le fait qu'elle a plusieurs personnalités !**

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

Mathias : Tout comme Angel...

Milie : Hein ?! Comment ça ? C'est une humaine, ange avec plusieurs personnalités ?!

Mathias : Oui... L'une d'elle a essayé de me tuer...

Milie : Moi.. La mienne elle a tué ma famille.. Donc s'il te plaît ne m'approches pas.. Je veux pas te blesser..

Mathias : T'inquiète pas pour moi !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la calma.

Milie : Mathias.. _Câliiin!_ .. Tu crois qu'Angel m'en voudra si elle nous voit comme ça ..?

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Mathias : Non elle en a 16 de personnalité multiples... Elle comprendra !

Il sourit gentiment.

Milie : Merci ! T'es sympas en fait !

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

Mathias : De rien j'ai beaucoup changé tu sais !

Il caressa ses cheveux.

Milie : Au fait... Pourquoi Angel a l'air de tant te haïr ..? J'aimerais bien que vous soyez ami..

Mathias : Avant j'étais con et aveugle je ne pouvais pas la savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre... Je l'ai fait souffrir...

Milie: Je vois.. Mais tu croyais bien faire ! Je vais lui parler Nah !

Je repartis voir Angel. Ma personnalité "victime" prit le dessus.

Mathias : Merci

Angel était entrain de joué avec des flocons de neiges.

Milie (voix kawaii) : Angel ! T'as pas trop attendus ...? Ah ! Il faut que je te parles mais s'il te plait ne t'énerves pas..

Angel : Oui t'inquiète qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Milie : Euh... J'ai croisé Mathias complètement par hasard et.. je lui ai un peu parlé de toi et.. je me suis dis que tu pourrais le pardonner, il voulait bien faire c'est pas un connard comme tu le penses.. C'est un très gentil garçon je te l'assure donc s'il te plaît ne t'énerves pas !

Angel sourit puis elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Angel : Quelle imagination as-tu ! J'aimerais bien l'avoir aussi !

Milie : Non j'ai rien inventé je te le jure ! C'est une bonne personne au fond je l'ai vus dans ses yeux.. S'il te plaît crois-moi..

Angel la regarda puis elle sourit.

Angel : Tu m'emmènes à lui s'il te plait ?

Milie (souriant): Oui !

Elle lui pris la main et l'emmena au parc là où Mathias était encore. Angel la suivait puis elle vit Mathias.

Angel : Il n'a pas l'air très accueillant...

Elle devenu rétissante.

Milie : C'est sûrement parce qu'il a peur de ta réaction.. Bref !

La jeune fille emmena Angel juste à côté de Mathias et se décala de quelques mètres pour pas les déranger mais surveiller quand même.

Angel : S... Salut...

Elle trembla de peur. Milie a sa personnalité normale qui prend le dessus.

Milie doucement : Bon allez faîtes une conversation expliquez vous !

Mathias regarda Angel et soupira.

Mathias : Je... Je suis désolé...

Angel : Je te pardonne !

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle recula la tête et ferma les yeux mais quand elle vit qu'il ne la frappait pas elle l'enlaça aussi. Milie les regardait tendrement.

Milie : Ça fait du bien de voir des gens redevenir amis..

Mathias sourit puis il prit Milie dans ses bras.

Mathias : Merci !

Angel sourit puis elle la prit aussi dans ses bras.

Milie les prit dans ses bras.

Milie : Partouze de câliiiin !

Cette phrase mit un silence complet. Angel sourit puis ils rigolèrent ensemble.

Mathias : Tu as bien raison d'être heureuse !

Milie : Hihiiii ! Ça vous dit on va faire un tour ensemble ? **Histoire que je vous tues...**

Milie mit ses mains sur sa bouche avec un regard apeuré et s'enfuit. Angel l'arrêta mais Mike prit le dessus.

Mike : Alors Gamine ? On veut s'enfuir ?

Milie : **Tu me veux quoi toi ..?** Lâches-moi !

Milie versa des larmes.

Mike : La ferme ! Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser ! Je suis exactement comme le Patron !

Angel : C'est vrai !

Mike : Mais la ferme toi aussi ! Alors deuxième personnalités de Milie veux-tu être violé ou aller te coucher gentiment dans un coin de sa tête ?!

Le regard insistent et aussi pervers que le Patron de Mike persa l'âme de Milie littéralement parlant. Milie le regardait dans les yeux avec beaucoup de haine.

Milie : **Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ..?** Arrêtez !

Mike : Essaye de me tuer Gamine !

Yûki : Et si tu le tue c'est moi qui le vengerais !

Toutes les personnalité d'Angel apparurent.

Gaëlle : Arrêtez la violence...

Milie : **Vous êtes combien à tuer là dedans ?** Elles sont 46! **Et voilà que la fille bizarre apparaît..** A _rrêtez et soyez amis !_ **On est faîte pour ne pas avoir d'amis abrutie..**

Angel : J'en ai 16 et elles sont assez en colère en faite...

Mike : Ouais j'vais te castrer tellement fort que tu vas finir par pisser par les oreilles !

Milie : **Ah ouais ? Ça a l'air marrant de pisser par les oreilles, t'as déjà essayé ? moi non** TAGGLE ! T **oi aussi je vais te tuer en te tordant le cou..** Mais si tu la tue.. Tu vas te tuer.. **Mais fallait pas le dire elle allait le faire cette conne** C'EST QUI LA CONNE ?!

Milie mit ses mains sur sa bouche et se mit à pleurer en tombant à genoux.

Mike : Bon passons au choses sérieuse !

Il toucha le front de Milie qui s'endormit. Elle tomba complètement et ne risquait pas de se réveiller de si tôt. Angel la retenu et l'emmena chez Mathieu.

Angel : Mathieu on a un problème...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ^^ Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 7

Mathieu arriva.

Mathieu : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ..? Qu'est-il arrivé à Milie ?

Angel : Disons qu'elle a voulut faire la maligne avec Mike...

Mathieu : Ah d'accord .. Tu peux la mettre sur le canapé ?..

Angel mit Milie sur le canapé et elle la borda gentiment. Des ailes de démons poussèrent au dos de Milie.

Angel : Mathieu on a un problème...

Mathieu arriva.

Mathieu : Quoi qu'est-ce... Ouh putain merde ...

Angel : Comme tu dis...

Mathieu : Depuis quand elle les a..?

Angel : Je ne sais pas elle vienne d'apparaître...

Mathieu : Ca pourrait l'aider si on la réveille ?

Angel : Je pense pas...

Mathieu : Bordel ..

Mathieu pense : Pourquoi ça arrive que chez moi ? ..

Le Hippie se drogua.

Angel : Cela n'arrive pas que chez toi petit Mathieu !

Le Panda chantait et dansait avec le Geek.

Mathieu : Lis-tu dans mes pensées petite Angel ?

Le Patron arriva.

Patron : Il se passe quoi là ?

Angel : Absolument rien aller dégage Patron !

Patron : Alors là non Gamine j'ai besoin d'un peu de sport !

Il fit un regard et un sourire pervers à Angel. Mathieu regarda le Patron avec un regard noir.

Mathieu : Tu dégages TOUT DE SUITE !

Le Patron flippa.

Patron : C'est bon pas besoin de crier ..

Il partit dans ses bordels..

Angel rigola un peu en voyant le Patron repartir la queue entre les jambes.

Angel : Tu l'effraie souvent comme ça ?

Mathieu : Oui même TRÈS souvent ! C'est mon côté flippant..

Angel : Je vois...

Milie se réveilla avec des pupilles couleur rubis et des losanges noir à l'intérieur.

Mathieu : Et là on doit flipper ...?

Angel : Je pense...

Elle s'approcha de Milie.

Angel : Est-ce que tu es la partie démoniaque de Milie ?

Milie : Hein ? .. Moi ? Méchante ? C'est une blague ..?

Elle commença à avoir peur..

Mathieu fixa les ailes de Milie et les pointa du doigt. Milie regarda.

Milie : Hein ?! C'est quoi ça ?!

Angel : C'est ce qu'on voudrait bien savoir...

Elle les toucha doucement puis retira sa main et étouffa un cri de douleur.

Angel : Elles m'ont brûler...

Milie : D...Désolée...

Mathieu : En attendant, tu sors pas d'ici, j'ai peur qu'il se passe des choses..

Milie : Mais je vais rien faire, c'est juste mon apparence qui a changée...

Mathieu : C'est juste en cas..

Milie se leva.

Milie : Je suis innocente.

Mathieu lui fit son regard noir qui a fait flipper le Patron.

Mathieu : J'ai dis... Tu restes là.

Milie flippa et se rassied.

Milie : Ok !

Angel regarda Mathieu puis elle s'approcha de Milie.

Angel : Je vais rester avec elle ! Tu vas où toi ?

Mathieu (soupirant) : Je vais faire un tour en ville... Gardes bien un œil sur elle..

Il partit.

Milie : Comme si j'allais tuer des gens...

Angel : C'est pas ça t'inquiète !

Elle sourit gentiment.

Angel : Tu veux m'aider à faire la cuisine ?

Milie : Bah euh.. Niveau cuisine je suis très bas tu sais mais d'accord !

Angel : Je t'aiderais !

Milie se leva, prit la main d'Angel et partit à la cuisine.

Milie : T'attends quoi alors ?!

Angel : Lave tes mains d'abord ok ?

Elle sortit les légumes et touts les autres ingrédients.

Milie : D'accord !

Milie se mit à côté du lavabo, fit couler de l'eau et trempa ses mains.. Elle les enleva brusquement.

Milie : AAAÏE ! ... Le niveau est froid mais ça me brûle..

Angel : On va faire un test.

Elle mit le niveau de l'eau à brûlant et mit avec délicatesse les mains de Milie.

Angel : Alors ?

Milie les enleva très brusquement.

Milie : C'est pas de l'eau c'est de la lave ce truc !

Angel : Merde...

Milie eut des larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Milie : Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ..? ...

Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux.

Milie : AAAAH ! MES YEUX !

Angel : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Milie garda ses mains sur ses yeux et "fixa" le sol.

Milie : J'en sais rien ! ... L..L'eau me brûle..

Elle enleva ses mains de ses yeux.. ils étaient complètement rouge, elle regarda ses ailes de démons en les bougeant un peu.

Milie : C'est depuis que j'ai ça !

Milie tourna sur elle-même comme un chien qui voulait attraper sa queue et s'arrêta.

Milie : Je les hais !

Angel : Normalement tu pourrais les enlevé comme moi avec mes ailes d'ange non ? Essaye !

Elle essaya mais ça ne donnait rien.

Milie : ... Ça fait rien..

Angel : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver une solution ok ?

Elle partit vers le labo du Prof quand soudain le Patron l'attrapa par le bras et l'enferma avec lui dans sa chambre.

Angel : Patron je suis pressée ! Il y a urgence là !

Patron : Ça doit pas être si urgent que ça.. On a bien le temps de..

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Patron : S'amuser... Si tu vois ce que j'veux dire..

Angel : Je vois mais Milie à besoin de-

Le Patron l'embrassa sauvagement. Il commença à la tripoter tout en gardant le baiser "actif". Angel le repoussa d'un coup.

Angel : Dégage ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle essaya de s'en aller mais le Patron l'en empêcha.

Patron : Où penses-tu aller ?

Pendant ce temps..

Milie commençait à stresser à cause de son apparence un petit peu bizarre et regarda la fenêtre.

Milie : Je peux bien faire un petit tour.. Elle m'en voudra pas..

Elle écrit un petit mot "Je suis dehors. -Milie" et le laissa sur la table. Elle sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre et parti dehors mais Mathieu la vit sauter par la fenêtre et il l'en empêcha.

Mathieu : Où crois-tu aller avec cette apparence ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

Milie : Je voulais juste me promener ! J'aurais fait attention.

Elle baissa la tête.

Milie : C'est pas comme si on faisait attention à moi..

Mathieu : Crois-moi il vaut mieux qu tu reste à l'intérieur parce que si quelqu'un te voit comme ça une police spéciale va t'enfermer...

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Mathieu *murmurant* : Et je n'en ai aucune envie...

Elle se mit à rougir un tout petit peu.

Milie : Désolée..

Il sourit et lui fit un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

Mathieu : Bon j'ai du boulot ! A tout à l'heure.

Il parti vers son bureau.

Milie devint toute rouge.

Milie : Hein ?! Qu..Qu... Il s'est passé quoi là ?!

Elle reprit ses esprit et retourna à la cuisine voir si Angel était de retour, elle vit que non et la chercha dans la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Mathieu arriva.

Mathieu : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ..? Qu'est-il arrivé à Milie ?

Angel : Disons qu'elle a voulut faire la maligne avec Mike...

Mathieu : Ah d'accord .. Tu peux la mettre sur le canapé ?..

Angel mit Milie sur le canapé et elle la borda gentiment. Des ailes de démons poussèrent au dos de Milie.

Angel : Mathieu on a un problème...

Mathieu arriva.

Mathieu : Quoi qu'est-ce... Ouh putain merde ...

Angel : Comme tu dis...

Mathieu : Depuis quand elle les a..?

Angel : Je ne sais pas elle vienne d'apparaître...

Mathieu : Ca pourrait l'aider si on la réveille ?

Angel : Je pense pas...

Mathieu : Bordel ..

Mathieu pense : Pourquoi ça arrive que chez moi ? ..

Le Hippie se drogua.

Angel : Cela n'arrive pas que chez toi petit Mathieu !

Le Panda chantait et dansait avec le Geek.

Mathieu : Lis-tu dans mes pensées petite Angel ?

Le Patron arriva.

Patron : Il se passe quoi là ?

Angel : Absolument rien aller dégage Patron !

Patron : Alors là non Gamine j'ai besoin d'un peu de sport !

Il fit un regard et un sourire pervers à Angel. Mathieu regarda le Patron avec un regard noir.

Mathieu : Tu dégages TOUT DE SUITE !

Le Patron flippa.

Patron : C'est bon pas besoin de crier ..

Il partit dans ses bordels..

Angel rigola un peu en voyant le Patron repartir la queue entre les jambes.

Angel : Tu l'effraie souvent comme ça ?

Mathieu : Oui même TRÈS souvent ! C'est mon côté flippant..

Angel : Je vois...

Milie se réveilla avec des pupilles couleur rubis et des losanges noir à l'intérieur.

Mathieu : Et là on doit flipper ...?

Angel : Je pense...

Elle s'approcha de Milie.

Angel : Est-ce que tu es la partie démoniaque de Milie ?

Milie : Hein ? .. Moi ? Méchante ? C'est une blague ..?

Elle commença à avoir peur..

Mathieu fixa les ailes de Milie et les pointa du doigt. Milie regarda.

Milie : Hein ?! C'est quoi ça ?!

Angel : C'est ce qu'on voudrait bien savoir...

Elle les toucha doucement puis retira sa main et étouffa un cri de douleur.

Angel : Elles m'ont brûler...

Milie : D...Désolée...

Mathieu : En attendant, tu sors pas d'ici, j'ai peur qu'il se passe des choses..

Milie : Mais je vais rien faire, c'est juste mon apparence qui a changée...

Mathieu : C'est juste en cas..

Milie se leva.

Milie : Je suis innocente.

Mathieu lui fit son regard noir qui a fait flipper le Patron.

Mathieu : J'ai dis... Tu restes là.

Milie flippa et se rassied.

Milie : Ok !

Angel regarda Mathieu puis elle s'approcha de Milie.

Angel : Je vais rester avec elle ! Tu vas où toi ?

Mathieu (soupirant) : Je vais faire un tour en ville... Gardes bien un œil sur elle..

Il partit.

Milie : Comme si j'allais tuer des gens...

Angel : C'est pas ça t'inquiète !

Elle sourit gentiment.

Angel : Tu veux m'aider à faire la cuisine ?

Milie : Bah euh.. Niveau cuisine je suis très bas tu sais mais d'accord !

Angel : Je t'aiderais !

Milie se leva, prit la main d'Angel et partit à la cuisine.

Milie : T'attends quoi alors ?!

Angel : Lave tes mains d'abord ok ?

Elle sortit les légumes et touts les autres ingrédients.

Milie : D'accord !

Milie se mit à côté du lavabo, fit couler de l'eau et trempa ses mains.. Elle les enleva brusquement.

Milie : AAAÏE ! ... Le niveau est froid mais ça me brûle..

Angel : On va faire un test.

Elle mit le niveau de l'eau à brûlant et mit avec délicatesse les mains de Milie.

Angel : Alors ?

Milie les enleva très brusquement.

Milie : C'est pas de l'eau c'est de la lave ce truc !

Angel : Merde...

Milie eut des larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Milie : Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ..? ...

Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux.

Milie : AAAAH ! MES YEUX !

Angel : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Milie garda ses mains sur ses yeux et "fixa" le sol.

Milie : J'en sais rien ! ... L..L'eau me brûle..

Elle enleva ses mains de ses yeux.. ils étaient complètement rouge, elle regarda ses ailes de démons en les bougeant un peu.

Milie : C'est depuis que j'ai ça !

Milie tourna sur elle-même comme un chien qui voulait attraper sa queue et s'arrêta.

Milie : Je les hais !

Angel : Normalement tu pourrais les enlevé comme moi avec mes ailes d'ange non ? Essaye !

Elle essaya mais ça ne donnait rien.

Milie : ... Ça fait rien..

Angel : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver une solution ok ?

Elle partit vers le labo du Prof quand soudain le Patron l'attrapa par le bras et l'enferma avec lui dans sa chambre.

Angel : Patron je suis pressée ! Il y a urgence là !

Patron : Ça doit pas être si urgent que ça.. On a bien le temps de..

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Patron : S'amuser... Si tu vois ce que j'veux dire..

Angel : Je vois mais Milie à besoin de-

Le Patron l'embrassa sauvagement. Il commença à la tripoter tout en gardant le baiser "actif". Angel le repoussa d'un coup.

Angel : Dégage ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle essaya de s'en aller mais le Patron l'en empêcha.

Patron : Où penses-tu aller ?

Pendant ce temps..

Milie commençait à stresser à cause de son apparence un petit peu bizarre et regarda la fenêtre.

Milie : Je peux bien faire un petit tour.. Elle m'en voudra pas..

Elle écrit un petit mot "Je suis dehors. -Milie" et le laissa sur la table. Elle sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre et parti dehors mais Mathieu la vit sauter par la fenêtre et il l'en empêcha.

Mathieu : Où crois-tu aller avec cette apparence ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

Milie : Je voulais juste me promener ! J'aurais fait attention.

Elle baissa la tête.

Milie : C'est pas comme si on faisait attention à moi..

Mathieu : Crois-moi il vaut mieux qu tu reste à l'intérieur parce que si quelqu'un te voit comme ça une police spéciale va t'enfermer...

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Mathieu *murmurant* : Et je n'en ai aucune envie...

Elle se mit à rougir un tout petit peu.

Milie : Désolée..

Il sourit et lui fit un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

Mathieu : Bon j'ai du boulot ! A tout à l'heure.

Il parti vers son bureau.

Milie devint toute rouge.

Milie : Hein ?! Qu..Qu... Il s'est passé quoi là ?!

Elle reprit ses esprit et retourna à la cuisine voir si Angel était de retour, elle vit que non et la chercha dans la maison.


End file.
